Nobody But You And Me
by yeskateison9999
Summary: Ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it a year? A week? A single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, to get ahead, but sometimes one decision can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tuesday, December 17, 2013**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

ROB's POV

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

I groaned, rolling over to face my human alarm clock who was currently bouncing up and down in my t-shirt and her underpants on the hotel bed. "What is it, Chan?" I murmured, squinting into the sunlight coming in from the bay window.

She plopped down on the bed, sitting Indian-style facing me. She cleared her throat before reading something off her Blackberry. "**Honest portrait of a relationship** – _Hollywood Reporter_."

I sat up to listen more closely.

She scrolled down on her phone and then continued. "**Because Pattinson and Wood bring amazing intensity and emotional honesty to their roles, the experience of connecting these two souls becomes truly moving **– _The New York Times_.

"Wow," I mumbled, taken aback. I knew the film was good, really good, but I wasn't expecting such praise from the critics.

"It gets better!" she cheered giddily. "Ready for this?"

I nodded, pushing my fingers through my hair.

"2014 Golden Globe Nominations," she glanced over at me and we shared an excited smile. "Best Motion Picture, Drama: High Noon, Let's Do It Again, **Nobody But You And Me**, Somewhere I'll Find You, The Easiest Way; Best Actor, Drama: Colin Firth, James Franco, Johnny Depp, Leonardo DiCaprio, **Robert Pattinson**; Best Actress, Drama: Amy Adams, Anne Hathaway, **Chandler Wood**, Nicole Kidman, Sandra Bullock ; Director: **Christopher Stevens**, Danny Boyle, Darren Aronofsky, Sam Mendes, Tom Hopper."

Once she finished speaking, I fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to comprehend just what this meant. Chandler collapsed down next to me. We were speechless.

All of my energy was focused on that film and I couldn't be prouder. Lying here with her right then was the happiest I had been in two years. All the built up stress and strain that came with filming such an intense movie had finally diminished. Even though it changed my life forever, it was worth it.

_**Tuesday, December 17, 2013**_

_**New York City, New York**_

ADIN's POV

"Tonight on E! News," spoke the well-known voice of host Giuliana Rancic. "We have the complete list of 2014 Golden Globe nominations and the inside scoop from the stars of _Nobody But You And Me_. Stay tuned."

It was normal for me to have this butterfly feeling in my stomach whenever someone mentioned him. I used to think that it would go away after time passed, but I realized that it probably never would.

"Michael Yo is live in the newsroom with Chandler Wood and Robert Pattinson, the stars of the upcoming film _Nobody But You And Me_. Take it away, Michael!" Catt Sadler announced.

"First of all, congratulations on the four Golden Globe nods! Best Motion Picture, Drama; Best Actor, Drama; Best Actress, Drama; and Christopher Stevens for Director. How does it feel?" Michael asked them.

Rob smiled bashfully, "It feels incredible, obviously. Without the 8 years of director Christopher Stevens' unwavering vision and commitment none of this would have been possible. I'm very grateful and thrilled to be in company of so many of my colleagues," he nudged Chandler, signaling it was her turn to talk before he rattled on for too long.

"It's such an exciting moment for our film, especially when you consider what a terrific year it was for movies. I'm so proud of the film and to be honored for it is icing on the cake," Chandler beamed.

"So tell us a little about the film," Michael transitioned. "Chandler, you signed on for the project in 2007, followed by Rob in 2009?"

"Yes," Rob acknowledged. "Chris wrote 67 drafts for the film, but when we started production at the beginning of 2012 he told us to just jump in and surprise him," he laughed.

"He was nervous it would be flat so we didn't always stick to the script. The lines between the film and reality were very blurred," Chandler added and my heart sunk.

"Was that easy for you to do?" Michael asked.

"Well, Chris knew that in order for us to realistically portray our characters, we would have to live together as husband and wife," Chandler explained.

"He literally drove us up to the house and it was completely empty and he told us to make it a home. We made memories. We went grocery shopping, took out the trash, had birthday parties and made home videos," Rob chimed in. "We did the Jane Fonda work out tapes."

I laughed to the point of tears. He was still the self-deprecating, goofball that I once loved, that I still do love.

"_Nobody But You And Me_ is coming to theaters this Friday. Catt, back to you in the studio," Michael concluded the Q&A session.

I was proud of him. If anyone deserved this success it was him. He worked harder than anyone I knew, especially for this movie. But it was that movie that changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Monday, December 24, 2007**_

_**London, UK**_

Dressed in an apricot Alberta Ferretti dress that Victoria loaned to me specifically for this occasion, I timidly stepped up to the front door of the Pattinson's home. I didn't know what I was doing there. Why had I agreed to come? That's right – Victoria wouldn't take no for an answer.

I turned to go, running straight into a group of five guys. Five _handsome_ guys.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I-uh," I stumbled on my words. "I forgot my bottle of champagne back at my apartment," I told him, pointing down the street as if it would somehow make my statement a little clearer.

"Oh, come on." Another young man with black hair and piercing blue eyes grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving. "There's plenty of champagne inside."

"And we've brought the beer," said the curly one, holding up a grocer's bag with a pack of beer. Now that I actually looked, they each had a grocer's bag with beer. I knew what they were going to be doing tonight.

I tugged at my earlobe, a nervous habit of mine. "Um."

"You've got no excuses now," the tallest one laughed. "Now come inside. It's bloody freezing out here and you're not wearing a coat."

I nodded to myself as they all filed through the door ahead of me. I followed them through the entrance of the house towards the kitchen where they all set their beers down.

"You must be Adin," the tall one said, holding out his hand. "I'm Rob."

"How did you know—"

"Lucky guess." He flashed a cocky grin. "You intern for my sister, right? She mentioned she invited a pretty American girl to the Christmas Eve party who wouldn't know anybody. I think you pretty much nail that description." He snapped off the tops of two beers and handed me one. "Cheers."

"Cheers." I clanked my glass against his before taking a sip.

"This is Sam, Marcus, Tom and Bobby." He pointed to each boy as he said his name.

After chatting for a bit with the boys I found out that all of them were musicians, except for Tom. He and Rob were actors and they didn't let me forget that. Even though they hadn't been in anything too noteworthy, they assured me that when they became famous they would send me an autographed poster to hang up on my wall.

Bobby mentioned that I looked familiar and after much questioning, we discovered that we were in the same film class at London Metropolitan University. He was incredibly nice and we had a lot in common books and music-wise, but Rob was the one I was taken with. He immediately treated me as a part of the group and didn't hesitate to call me out on the amount of times I said "dude" or tell me that I had smeared chocolate frosting all over the side of my face. I dished it right back to him, which I think surprised him.

As the night worn on, Bobby and Sam had left the party with their families, leaving Rob, Tom, Marcus and I engaged in the movie _The Exorcist_ in the living room. The light from the hallway flicked on and I unveiled a louder-than-expected shriek, my body tensing at Rob's side.

"Sorry, honey." Clare couldn't contain her laughter.

Rob, quite amused as well, paused the movie and rubbed his hand up and down my back in a soothing manner. "You okay?" he asked, giggling.

"I'm fine." I sat up and peered at his mom standing in her nightgown in the kitchen. "Hi, Mrs. Pattinson." I waved.

"I just came to check on you all of you and remind Rob to turn everything off before he went to bed," she declared. "You'll all be staying the night, yes?"

Tom and Marcus both nodded as I glanced at the time on my phone. It was already two in the morning.

"Yes. Everyone is staying, Mum. Goodnight," Rob replied.

"Goodnight," she replied, turning out the light as she walked back upstairs to her room.

"I should probably go home," I told Rob, tossing the blanket off of me as I stood up.

"Probably a bad idea," Marcus said.

"Why?"

"All the drunks are out," Tom chimed in. "Best to crash here, young lady. Don't want you getting into any trouble out there."

Convinced, I plopped back down on the couch and covered myself back up with the blanket. For the remainder of the movie I tried to keep my eyes open, but with Tom snoring away and Marcus clearly passed out, it was hard to do. I lifted my head off of Rob's chest and peered up at him. He was still wide awake and very much absorbed in the movie.

"You ready for bed?" he asked, glancing down at me with a smile.

"You can finish the movie," I told him, letting a yawn escape.

He chuckled and turned off the television. "I've seen it a hundred times. I know how it's going to end." He placed his hands on my arms and guided me through the dark house to the stairs. "Seriously, who doesn't wear a sweater in London in December?" Rob asked as we took one step at a time. "You're freezing." He ran his hands up and down my arms to warm them up.

"I'd rather wear no sweater at all than the one you have on," I giggled. "What, did your grandma knit that for you?"

Rob rolled his eyes. "Worst. Gibe. Ever."

I shoved him playfully and he fell back against the wall, shaking the picture frame that hung just beside him. He grabbed me by the waist, which elicited a scream from me. "Shh," he laughed, pulling me closer to him.

"Aren't you going to show me to my room?" I asked innocently.

He smiled goofily, his tongue pressed against the back of his front teeth making his nose scrunch. "In a minute."

We stared at each other for a moment before his lips met mine in a slow kiss. Too surprised to do much of anything, I kissed him back. The gentleness lasted only a few minutes, just long enough for me to lose myself entirely. Rob enveloped me in his arms and tugged my lower lip with his teeth. He buried his face in my neck and I threw my head back in pleasure, all subtlety gone out the window, and practically begged him to keep kissing the sensitive skin on my neck and shoulders.

"Rob," I whispered. "What if your parents hear us in the hallway?"

He answered by pressing his mouth to mine. I continued to protest until he did that thing with my lower lip again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thursday, January 1, 2009**_

_**Isle of Wight, UK**_

"I love you," Rob whispered into my ear as we stumbled along the coast after an evening of drinking and music at a local pub on the island.

I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand in mine. "I love you, too."

"Phew," he exhaled. "Glad that's over with."

I giggled and nestled into him, trying to steal some of his warmth. He leant down and placed a small kiss on my lips.

It was a beautiful night. Rob and I had wandered far enough away from the noise of those still celebrating the New Year and all that could be heard were the sounds of the waves crashing and the light breeze that was sifting through the air.

"I'm glad you came. This is beginning to be our little tradition," he said.

"It is, isn't it?" I grinned. "Although, if I recall correctly, last year you were so drunk I didn't even get my kiss at midnight."

He chuckled, embarrassed.

"It's okay. We made up for it the next day."

"We did," Rob agreed. "We made our own New Year's."

"At 12 noon!" I laughed. "That was fun."

He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

When we made it back to the cottage we were renting out with the boys it was already after three in the morning. Tom was passed out on the couch, Marcus and Sam were missing (probably in bed with their girlfriends by now), and Bobby was sat at the kitchen table nursing another beer.

Rob joined Bobby in the kitchen while I decided to have some fun with Tom in the living room. Bobby and Rob cackled in laughter as they watched me untie Tom's shoelaces and retie them together. He didn't even stir, sorry bastard.

I accompanied Bobby and Rob at the dining table. "Never fall asleep with your shoes still on," I giggled.

Bobby took his bottle cap and threw it at Tom, hitting him square in the head. "Tom, wake up!"

Tom scratched the top of his head as his eyes slowly opened.

"Thomas, can you bring me my phone please? It's right there on the coffee table." I pointed to the small table that his feet were resting on.

Rob kicked my foot underneath the table. "Evil bitch," he laughed under his breath.

I shrugged, my eyes focused on Tom. Oh, how I wish I could film what was about to happen.

Tom stood up and completely toppled over a second later. "What the fuck was that?" He yelled. We all laughed, including Tom who now saw his shoelaces knotted together. He kicked his shoes off and stood up on his two feet. "Alright, who do that?"

I glanced over at Rob trying to hide the guilty grin on my face. Bobby, the bastard that he was, pointed at me.

"You!" Tom shouted, picking me right up out of my seat. "Adin, Adin, Adin. You silly girl. You're going to get it." He flipped me over his shoulder and started carrying me away.

Brushing my hair out of my face, I peeked up at Rob and Bobby who were very amused at the situation. "Robert, help me!" I squealed as Tom dropped me on the floor of the living room.

"God, you're heavy," Tom teased, beginning to tickle my sides.

"Stop! Stop, I can't breathe!" I yelled through my laughter.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Sam appeared at the bottom of the stairs in just his boxers.

"Sam! Help!" I shrieked, out of breath. I squirmed, trying to get away from Tom's grasp.

All of a sudden, someone else picked me up and set me on my feet. "Alright, that's enough," Rob announced. "It sounds like someone is dying in here."

I stumbled over to the couch and tried to catch my breath.

The boys all found a seat, leaving me squished between Rob and Tom while Bobby and Sam sat on the reclining chairs across from us.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Tom smiled, poking me in my side.

"I hope you learned you lesson, Sturridge!" I retorted. "Don't pass out with your shoes on or suffer the consequences."

"What are the consequences?" Sam asked, confused.

"Hold on," Bobby said, getting up from his chair and kneeling in front of the television. He plugged his phone into the player and then took his seat.

"You filmed it?" I looked over at Bobby who simply nodded, a wicked grin playing on his lips.

We played the twelve-second recording over and over again until our stomachs ached from all of the laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Friday, July 9, 2010**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

It wasn't too often that all of us got together in one place. But today was a special one. Our dearest Bobby was headlining his first show at the legendary Troubadour Club.

His girlfriend and my best friend, Nicole, had spent weeks working on a surprise for him. With Marcus and Tom in London, Sam in Vancouver, Rob in Ventura, and Nicole in New York City, Bobby thought I was going to be the only attendee at his show. Little did he know we had some tricks up our sleeves!

_**Make it convincing! – A**_

_**Aid, I really can't make it. I have night shoots tonight. Trust me, I've tried to get out of it. – R **_

_**That's a shame. I was really looking forward to seeing you tonight. – A **_

_**As was I. I have to get back to work, love. Have fun tonight. Tell everyone I say hello. Miss you. Love you. – R**_

"Rob is out," I told Nicole as we stepped into La Perla. We were wandering around Rodeo Drive; somewhere we knew Bobby would never catch us.

"He's not coming?" She asked.

I shook my head. "He has night shoots, apparently."

We strolled through the shop, continuously checking the price tags and shrugging. "I don't understand the appeal of spending three-hundred dollars on a bra when Bobby is going to have it off of me in .2 seconds. Doesn't seem worth it to me."

"I think your bank account would agree," I laughed, venturing over to the bathing suits, which were just as expensive.

Hours later, Nicole and I snuck into the Troubadour during Bobby's sound check. By snuck, I mean we called his manager, Phil, and told him to let us in. Bobby didn't even notice us sitting in the loft above the stage until he stopped for a water break. As he stood talking with Phil, he lifted the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat on his forehead, exposing his bare stomach.

"Ow!" Nicole yelled.

Bobby released his shirt and glanced up at us, narrowing his eyes to make sense of our figures.

"I don't think he can tell it's us," I laughed. "It's too dark."

He was pointing up at us, a confused expression on his face.

"I love you, baby!" Nicole shouted again, hoping this time he'd be able to decipher who it was.

He took a step forward and beamed up at us. "Nicole? Adin?"

"No, it's your mom," Nicole laughed. "Come on," she nudged me. "Let's go say hi."

She didn't wait for me to move. I watched as she sprinted down the steps and into Bobby's arms. They kissed, hugged, kissed some more, and then finally started talking. God, they made me sick.

"Adin!" Bobby yelled up at me. "Come down here, love."

I made my way down the stairs and wrapped my arms around him. It had been six months since I had seen him last for New Year's in the UK. "Hey, Bobby," I smiled into his chest. He rocked back and forth, holding onto me tightly.

"I've missed my girls," he said when I pulled out of his grasp.

"Who did you think we were?" I asked, smirking. "A couple of fan girls?"

"Actually, yes," he laughed. "I definitely wasn't expecting you two."

I stayed with Nicole until Bobby finished up his rehearsal and then I let them have some time alone. I went back to my apartment in Santa Monica to finish up some work since I was technically "working from home" today.

Right as I was leaving to meet everyone for dinner, Rob called. "Hello," I smiled into the phone. "How are you?"

"Bummed I can't be with you guys tonight."

"Everyone wishes you could come, too," I told him as I unlocked my car and got in. "Bobby understands that you have to work."

"I know," he groaned. "It just sucks. I'm so fucking close, but I can't even be there."

"Are you staying in a hotel out there in Fillmore or driving back to LA?"

"Haven't decided yet. It depends on when I get off."

"Okay well if you come back, will you wake me?"

"Of course," he agreed. "I love you, Aid."

"Love you more."

Bobby, Nicole, Marcus, Sam, Tom and I had an early dinner at Soho House in West Hollywood before Bobby's show. Bobby was so excited to see all of his friends, although I think we all felt the missing piece by Rob not being there. There was no one to do funny imitations of Tom shamelessly flirting with the waitress nor was there anyone to steal bits of our food off our plates when he didn't think we were looking. I missed him, even if he was only a forty-minute drive away. He could be across the country and I would still see him the same amount of time. He was a busy boy, between filming _Water For Elephants_ and prepping for _Breaking Dawn_.

After dinner, we took a taxi to the venue. Nicole and I sat behind a curtain on the VIP balcony while the rest of the boys relaxed with their beers in the back room. Occasionally one of them would come out to peek down at the stage.

Bobby was so excited to be at the Troubadour and that exuded in his show. He was performing on the same stage that Carole King and James Taylor once had. To him, it didn't get much better than that.

We hung around the club for a while after Bobby had finished, waiting for the crowd to die down a bit. Security had warned us that there were paparazzi outside. I didn't think I'd ever get used to the photographers, but I did my best to ignore them. Someone must have tipped them off that Rob was here, even though that wasn't the case. They were going to be mighty disappointed when he didn't come out with us.

The six of us hopped into an awaiting taxi in the back alley behind the venue, ignoring the calls from the photographers asking where Rob was. I invited everyone back to my apartment to celebrate Bobby's night and spend some time together. Bobby took a quick shower while Tom and I walked to the liquor store down the street from my apartment. We stocked up on beer for the guys and wine for Nicole and me.

We played a couple of games of Ring of Fire, which in retrospect, was a horrible game to play with wine. Sam was the poor sucker who drew the last King and had to drink a mixture of Heineken and boxed red wine.

"Chug, chug, chug!" We all chanted as he poured the disgusting concoction down his throat.

The door opened and an exhausted Rob walked in. The last thing he probably wanted to do was be accosted by four drunk men. Even in my drunken state, I could tell that all he really wanted was his head to hit a pillow.

He managed to put a smile on his face as he greeted his best friends and apologized to Bobby for not being at his show. When Tom offered him a beer, he declined and b-lined towards the stairs. I set my wine glass down and followed behind him into my bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to me. "Hey," I said softly from the doorway. He turned around, smiling weakly, and patted the space next to him on the bed. I walked towards him, concentrating on walking in a straight line and he laughed at my meager attempt. "Sorry about the noise," I apologized.

He shook his head, letting me know that it was okay.

"How was work?" I asked, slipping out of my Toms. I scooped my legs up onto the bed to sit Indian-style.

He kicked his shoes off as well. "Long, but good. I got to work with Tai today," he smiled excitedly.

"Tai would be the elephant, right?" I clarified.

He nodded. "She's the sweetest thing. And she's so gentle, like when I go to feed her, she just scoops the fruit right from the palm of my hand."

I raised my eyebrows at him and laughed. "You speak more highly of a 9,000 pound animal than you do me!"

"That's not true," he smirked. "You have a lot of good qualities."

"Like?" I urged him to continue.

"Like, you don't fish for compliments," he said, smirking. "Oh, wait…"

I hit him playfully on the arm.

He caught my hand and leaned in to kiss me. "You have one thing on Tai," he giggled. "You don't slobber as much when you kiss me."

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the bed. Rob watched as I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I slipped under the covers and waited for Rob to do the same. He stood up and pulled off his jeans and t-shirt before climbing into bed beside me. Even with my eyes closed, I could tell that he was staring at my face. As soon as he started laughing, my eyes flickered open. "What?"

"Have you been drinking red wine?"

"Maybe."

"Your lips are stained," he teased. "You look like you have some advanced retrovirus all over your mouth."

"That's pleasant, Rob."

He placed his lips on mine. "Still kissable," he mumbled. His leg wrapped around me, drawing me closer so our bodies were pressed against each other as our kiss deepened.

A loud crashing noise came from downstairs and just like that we were torn apart. "For fuck's sake," he groaned, rolling off the bed and retreating downstairs to see what one of our dumbass friends broke this time.

Minutes later, Rob returned to bed. "Marcus knocked over your lamp. He says he's sorry, but it was ugly anyways. We'll pick you up a new one tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thursday, February 3, 2011**_

_**Vancouver, Canada**_

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Have I told you that there's no one above you?"

He smiled. "You been snooping in my Van Morrison collection?"

"There's a love that's devine / And it's yours and it's mine," I giggled, my singing exaggerated with high pitch.

"You're ruining the moment!"

"What moment, you big goof! We are lying in bed after a horrible night's sleep," I said sarcastically, pulling the covers over my face.

He pulled the blankets back and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "The moment that I am trying to tell you that I am happiest when I am with you, that you are the girl that I will always strive to be good enough for. The moment that I am asking you to be my wife."

"You're shitting me," I stared blankly at him.

"Uh, no?" he laughed nervously.

"Robert Thomas Pattinson!" I stood up on the bed and placed my hands on my hips, glaring down at him.

His limbs were tangled under the covers, but he managed to sit up and get on one knee. He fidgeted in his pocket and pulled out a ring, a one-of-a-kind cushion-cut diamond ring. "Adin Mila Hunter, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I gleamed down at him, but didn't say anything. I liked watching him suffer. Did he really think I was going to say no?

Just when I thought he was going to stand up and surrender, I answered. "Yes, absolutely. Yes!"

"What?" he asked, thinking he must have heard wrong.

"I said yes," I beamed and collapsed back down on the bed. I held my hand out for him and with shaky hands, he slid the ring onto my finger.

"You were unsure of yourself there for a minute," I laughed, my eyes filling up with happy tears. "I thought you were going to throw up."

He tilted my chin up and our eyes met. The excitement was apparent on both of our faces. He kissed me eagerly and pushed me back on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled.


End file.
